Yuni's Coming to Gensokyo!
by Some NEET
Summary: A back story on my main OC, mostly for my friend's fan fiction, and also for future fan fictions on mine.


**Yup, I started writing about my OC 's . I decided to write it since my friend Fanguy59 is making a KH/Sonic/Touhou and more to come fanfic. Since my main OC is involved, thought I might as well. By the way, go check out is stories! Better than mine!**

* * *

><p>It was a regular day at the Yozora Mansion, the mistress of the mansion,Yuni Chikako , a youkai who was formally human, who uses quite high leveled magic, she has sky blue hair that reaches to her back, she wears a white dress with red ribbons, a red neckerchief completed with a white mob cap, was doing what she does best, being plain lazy.<p>

Her maid, Minori, who is skilled with swords, has brown wavy hair that goes down her back, wears a red dress with a white dress shirt underneath and a red stripe on the collar, a apron and maid headband, decides to convince her mistress to be more active.

"Lady Yuni, don't you think you should get more exercise? Lying around all day isn't really healthy."

"But…it's hot!" Yuni groaned. "You know how I hate the heat!"

"Well, just go for a short walk. It'll do you good."

Yuni let her head drop on the pillow and muffled.

"Yaaaaawn, fine. I guess it's not like I really have anything to do anyway-" Yuni stops and turns to the TV.

"Black Butler is on!" Yuni laid back down and watches the TV. Minori sighs and turns the TV off.

"Wah, wah, Minori! Geez, it's things like this that tempts me to cut your pay."

"You _don't _pay me mistress."

"Oh yeah huh…well, guess I'll go on a walk then."

Yuni stood up and slid the door open and walked down the hall and to the front. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her parasol and walked off. As usual, she normally just wonders somewhere and sees where it takes her. She recognized the scenery, looks like she's been here before, the weeping willows, the orange roses. She was hoping for somewhere new, oh well. She started daydreaming and kept wandering, till she felt something weird. She stopped, looked around, something felt strange.

"Hm? Something feels….out of place? I'm not sure, eh. It's probably nothing."

She kept wandering until she came by a shrine.

"Strange, I don't remember a Shinto shrine being here. Maybe I should check it out…"

Curious, Yuni walked towards the shrine. She notices donation box, she stops and then searches herself for some money. She found 1000 yen, Yuni didn't think she had any on her. She dropped it in the box.

"Did I just hear donating?" Yuni heard a voice and looked around her.  
>What seems to be the shrine maiden, she came running from the small building next to the shrine. She had short brown hair, a red dress with detached sleeves, a red bow and some sort of hair ornament.<p>

"Woah! It's true! Thank you so much!" The shrine maiden looked pretty surprised, "It's just that I rarely ever get donations…."

"Oh, it's no problem. Although, I don't really know where I am, this place looks a bit different from where I was." Yuni looked around, the place definitely didn't look like where she was just at.

"That's quite strange, is it possibl-" CRASH! Yuni and Reimu winced a bit.

"Suika! Be careful!" The shrine maiden left to go deal with whatever happened. Yuni just shrugged it off and decided to keep walking when she came across, something that looked like a humanoid cat? Was it cosplay? The cat turned to her.

"Strange, you don't look very familiar…."

"Well, I'm not too sure where I ended up myself, but that's a cute cosplay there," Yuni smiled at the cat.

"Cosplay? What's that?"

"Um, are you dressing up?"

"Nope. These are my normal clothes." Yuni put her palm up to her face. Guess the cute little cat is clueless.

"Oh, wait. The shrine is right there. You can find your way to where you were from there."

"Well, I don't even recognize that shrine." Yuni turned her head to look at the shrine.

"Hm….Ran said in a situation like this, to…to…" The cat girl sat down and started thinking.

"Wait! I remember now! She said to take them to Miss Yukari!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First chapter is done! I'm kinda new to this, so go easy on me, okay? :3<strong>

**Well, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
